


Dave 'n BUSTIN IT

by cherrychump



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychump/pseuds/cherrychump
Summary: Just dudes bein' dudes, Bros bein Bros and me being upset that there's no fREAKIN PANDALADD CONTENT





	Dave 'n BUSTIN IT

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i wrote this at like 3 am bc im soft please help akskxnfnekms  
also if you would like me to continue, comment down below and let me know! i'd love to hear anything even if it doesn't relate to the fic at all tbh

"Son of a bitch."

The words had slipped from his mouth easily as he let out an exhausted sigh. He stared for a moment, befuddled, before turning to peer at Craig.  
"D'you have my keys by any chance?"

The sound of blaring games were going off all around them, the scenery dark and sorta smelling like corn syrup and fried food.

"No, why would I have 'em?"  
Mini feigned worry, but Anthony gave a stern look and Craig pulled the keys from his pocket with a chuckle.  
"I knew it. Fucker."

They were at their local Dave and Busters', the noise and flashing lights almost overwhelming at this point.

Despite the seemingly ill-intended words, Panda had no actual venom in his voice as he took the keys back from Mini.  
Except he didn't, not really,-

Craig held them just out of Anthony's reach.  
Anthony sent a glare like daggers at Craig before trying to snatch them up, but to no avail. Mini was just those few inches taller and apparently it meant everything in this situation.  
"You asshole,"

Panda tried his best, but when Craig stood up on his toes, he felt a tad hopeless.  
"C'mon man!"

Just then, a group of younger kids ran past them and accidentally bumped Anthony straight up against Craig.  
The two of them sort of bumbled into another arcade machine. Jesus, what a bunch of asshole kids..

But it gave Anthony an idea as he awkwardly took his face away from Craig's chest.  
Mini broke out into laughter at the two of them, but was still holding the keys out of reach.  
"Oh my god."

When Panda grabbed the front of Mini's shirt, his eyes snapped open. Just as he had opened his mouth to ask 'what in the fuck,' another mouth enclosed his own as he was shoved up against the arcade machine.

He jolted in shock, eyes wide in a frenzy before he sort of melted into the action, letting his eyes flutter shut.  
An embarrassing noise rose from the back of his throat- actually, two, one coming after Panda pulled away with a satisfied look.

He blinked in almost blissful confusion before quickly remembering what just unfolded as Panda stepped off.  
"Bye, motherfucker."

Mini watched, mortified as Anthony strut away, jingling a pair of keys in his hand.

"W-Wait, hang on!-"


End file.
